Point of No Return
by Junsui Whispers
Summary: The time has finally come for Harry to battle Voldemort. One-shot about what Harry is thinking as he goes to meet his fate.


Hey everybody! This is just something that came to mind one night while reading Harry Potter Fanfics (I was in an angsty mood). Do you remember the prophecy in the fifth book? Well, this is a one-shot fic of what Harry is thinking as he goes to his final battle with Voldemort. It's a stream-of-conscious type thing. I hope you enjoy it and don't find it too horribly mellowdramatic! If you have any questions or anything, just write me and I'll try to respond. This is my first serious fanfic, so please review! Thanks a ton!

* * *

Step

I knew this day would come but for some reason I never truly excepted it. Now here I am, marching down this black hallway and towards the inevitable. No seventeen year-old should have to do this. The fate of the world, magic or otherwise, lies on my shoulders. Why? What did I do to deserve this? As I silently march I start to realize my life was never my own. Every move I've made has been carefully watched. Every breath bringing me closer to this moment. Maybe the worst part is that the people whom I trust the most have always known. When I was delivered to my muggle relatives as an infant, Dumbledore wept not because my parents had died, or because the only family I would ever know was destined to hate me, but because he knew deep down that I had been chosen to bear the brunt of sins I never committed. My destiny was marked before my face ever was.

Step

But now I've gone and dragged everyone else down with me. I left the love of my life holding her crippled brother, my best friend's hand. In her kiss, I felt hope, fear, love, but worst of all resentment. Our souls, the world's souls, have been torn to bits by this battle. Ever since I truly found her, I have clung selfishly to her love. There's that old cliché that says if you love someone, you'll let them go. Why didn't I do that? Instead I crippled her wings. If I ever make it out of here, I will make it up to her, I swear.

Step

But I can't think ahead, beyond now. If I think about Ginny, if I think about our future, my future, I know I'll break down. But I cannot lose. Even if I thought that my life was so much of a waste that there was no point in trying to save it, I still could not lose because if I fail, they die. I cannot die, not with so many regrets. All I want is freedom. Is it so much to ask to be a normal teenager? But this is my burden. I hate that it is mine, but it had to be someone's, I suppose. To wish it upon someone else would be to sink to the level of my enemy.

Step

I'm getting closer now. The pain in my scar is clogging my senses. My eyes search frantically for any sign of light. I would illuminate my wand but right now, darkness is my safety blanket. A foul stench wafts from my destination.

Step

People have always lifted me up as this great hero, but I don't see it. The world has given me the credit for Voldemort's first demise when it was actually my mother's love and everything I've done since then has been in combination with my friends and superiors. I remember my first time going to Hogwarts. I didn't know what I was doing but a then-stranger, Mrs. Weasley, helped me find my way. Later the same day, Hermione saw my broken glasses and without a second thought, fixed them for me. I don't know if I ever properly thanked her for that. Those little acts were so much more heroic than anything I've ever done. Yet, I'm the hero, _the_ Harry Potter. Perhaps, I have the chance to change that now. After this, maybe I can go home and start over. I'll buy a little place near the Burrow so that Ginny will always be near her family. I can join a Quiddich team and live a quiet and contented life.

Step

Ha. As if I could ever do that. My life is not one of peace and happiness. Death and discontent stalk my every move. I'm scared. I'm absolutely petrified. I am no match to this… this thing.

Step

A door. I can see the end of the hall. Dark whispers waft in my direction.

Step

Here it is. I grope around until I find the handle. This is it. This is the point of no return. One deep breath. Another. I clutch tightly to my wand. Now, I turn the knob. It's unlocked. I step inside and into fate.

"Hello Harry."


End file.
